REnew and REbirth: Naruto REDO!
by GammaTron
Summary: Naruto, Inuyasha, and Bleach X-Over! Rated T for blood, death, peeping toms, and a few other things. Naruto dies at 5, become a Soul Reaper in minutes, Kyubi is a girl, Naruto finds out about his new family, and did I mention Kyubi is a GIRL! NaruHina!


Me: Yo! This is a redo for Anime Wind! I am going to miss the updates on her stories...

Kyurufu no Haci: Yeah-Yeah, Gammatron! You don't own anyone here but me, Rico, Yue, Loki, and a few other things!

Me: That's not fair!

Rico: You swear! You are swearing in this story!

Me: I know, but I'm older and wiser now... plus I really need to release my cussing in writing instead of verbally. ;-)

* * *

I: Three and a family?!?

It▓s quiet in a village hidden in leaves. At lease inside the village bit┘ the forest, on the other hand┘ a boy only around 6 was being punched, kicked, hit with kunai and shuriken, and called words one should never hear at his age by a group of men. All the boy could do was cry and beg the men to stop. They didn▓t. They just lifted him up and threw his at a tree. The boy could feel under his orange clothes that his back snapped. His face not only had six whisker scars on it and blond hair, but the look of death on it. He slumped as the men cheered.  
⌠The damn fox id finally dead!■ one cheered.  
⌠Is that so now, gentlemen?■ a voice asked.  
The next thing the men all knew, they had holes in their hearts and three cloaked figures were in front of them, holding their hearts. The men dropped to the ground, dead. The cloaked figures turned to the boy▓s body. The smallest cloak sighed.  
⌠We▓re too late, ne-chan, ni-san,■ the voice of a small boy spoke.  
⌠Not really, Rico,■ an older male voice stated, ⌠He▓s taking the initiative right now. See?■ The tallest of the figures pointed above them. Through normal eyes, there was nothing there, but really there was the boy▓s spirit and a female in black robes and nine fox tails and a set of fox ears. The tallest cloaked had blood coming out of the hood, either meaning he had a bleeding problem or he saw the female▓s chest. It was equal or surpassing of Tsunade, the Slug Sannin.  
⌠Naruto Uzumaki, you are only going to have that chain on you for two more minuets, so I advise you to find the Zanpaku-to before then,■ the fox spoke.  
⌠Aren▓t you Kyubbi No Yoko?■ the boy questioned, ⌠Why are you here? What▓s with those robes and sword? You▓re a GIRL?! And I thought you died!■ ⌠Wrong,■ the fox replied, ⌠I was sealed into you by the 4th. I am a Soul Reaper before he sealed me into you, this is Orihime (Cage Princess), and you▓re down to 1 minuet, AND YES I▓M A GIRL YOU STUPID BOY!!!!!!■ Naruto looked at his chest to see a broken chain on it.  
⌠What▓s this?■ As he pulled, the chains started to devour themselves.  
⌠Ah! Stop it! Don▓t do that!■ Naruto cried.  
He tried to stand up.  
⌠Ga! Why dose this hurt so much.■ Naruto yelped.  
He grabbed his chest were chain was attached. When the chains stopped Naruto lay on the ground panting. The chain had shrunk about 2 feet. ▒Were did that come from. Darn that hurt so much!▓ Naruto thought.  
⌠30 Seconds now,■ Kyubi spoke while chuckling a little, ⌠You know, if I made some modifications to your corpse... a little bit older... maybe around 18... A bra size that would make any man want to put themselves inside of me... castration and alteration down there... yes... I could have some mating done again!■ ⌠What▓s so darn funny?!■ Naruto yelled, ⌠And what are you talkin▓ about, your freaky lady!  
⌠You are, kit,■ Kyubi replied, ⌠You▓ve been able to see spirits your whole life, yet you didn▓t know because you only saw those stares. Plus you will know when you▓re older, Naruto-chan. I▓ll make a deal with you; become a Soul Reaper and I shall help you become you dream. Deal?■ Naruto looked at the fox with a confused look on his face.  
⌠Why do you want to help me?■ Naruto asked, ⌠AND WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME NARUTO-CHAN!?!?■ ⌠I▓m the reason you got killed, so I want to make up to you by doing this,■ Kyubi replied, ⌠Plus, I▓m an all powerful demoness so I can call you anything I want, Naruto-chan. You have 5 seconds.■ Naruto stared at Kyubi▓s hand. He grabbed it and shook it as his chain ate itself again.  
⌠You got yourself a deal, Fluffy!■ Naruto replied as the chain ate itself completely.  
⌠Good,■ Kyubi spoke, ⌠And call me KYUBI, Naruto-chan!■ Naruto began to cry in pain as a burst of energy swept through everything in the village.  
⌠Find the ribbon that is different from the others!■ the cloaked figures yelled over Naruto shrieks of pain.  
A white mask began to form over his face.  
▒The mask is forming first┘ a good sign┘▓ Kyubi thought, ▒I just hope he can find his blade in time. Or do I want him to fail so I can release my hormones onto the unsuspecting men of this village and make them lose their virginity? I▓m rooting for a mix of both so I can get the body.▓

Naruto woke up to find himself at Ichiraku▓s Ramen Stand. In front of him were two beings. The first person was wearing an ancient kimono that had a piece of armor attached and he had a long flowing piece of cloth on his left side. His silver eyes flicked a little. It also appeared that he was missing an arm. The second one was wearing red robes with a sword on his left hip. His golden eyes showed annoyance yet understanding. He was the only one of the two to have silver hair and dog ears. Naruto began to play with the ears. The second man began to get an angry look on his face. He clonked Naruto square on the head.  
⌠DON▓T TOUCH THE EARS!!!■ He yelled.  
The place began to break and fall apart into multiple boxes.  
⌠What▓s happening to the stand?!■ Naruto yelped, ⌠I hope the ramen is okay still┘■ The two men both sweatdropped and face faulted.  
⌠This is your mind. You must find the box that holds the power to restore your life, and reveal your true power,■ the first man replied.  
⌠Who are you two?■ Naruto questioned.  
⌠That question will be answered in time, you dumb brat!■ the second man yelled.  
The first man▓s face never showed any emotion, and Naruto could have sword he saw a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead, along with marks similar to his whiskers. The second man gave definite signs of hating him for touching his ears. Naruto tried channeling his chakra, as he was now falling fast as ever, but all he could do was hop to the boxes. Then he realized something. The power he was looking for was in one of these boxes. ⌠But which one?■ Naruto pondered out loud ⌠It seems that you catch on quick, but you must learn to sense power of reiatsu, spiritual energy. Only then can you survive and use the power granted to you,■ the first man spoke as he and the dog boy appeared in front of Naruto.  
⌠That sucks,■ Naruto stated.  
⌠Too bad for you then, dunce,■ the second man spoke.  
Naruto then remembered what those voices he heard said.  
Find the ribbon that▓s different from the others!  
Naruto was then surrounded by white ribbons. He began to search for the one ribbon that stood out of place. He hopped around, seeing if the white ribbons were misleading him, but then he spotted it, making the two men smirk. Naruto had spotted a box with a red ribbon on it.  
⌠I hope this is it, because I can▓t search anymore!■ Naruto spoke.  
With that, Naruto opened the box, only to see the hilt of two katanas. He instinctively pulled them as he had no other option. When he did, the figures disappeared, with a few final words to go with.  
⌠We will meet again, and at that time, I hope you will learn our names,■ the first man spoke.  
⌠And we hope those guys below you are going to take care of you, dummy!■ the second man stated.  
⌠I hope that we, ahhh!■ Naruto screamed.  
There was a flash of light. The mask on Naruto▓s face vanished as black robes and two katanas appeared on him. Naruto panted as he stood up, in front of the legs of his body.  
⌠I┘ win┘ Kyubi┘■ Naruto panted.  
He fell backwards, going back into his lifeless body. The three figures smirked as Kyubi stood next to the body.  
⌠So who are you three?■ Kyubi asked, ⌠Are any of you able to give me something I want?■ ⌠I▓m Loki Blazer,■ the tallest of the three removed his cloak, ⌠Captain of Squad 15 and ANBU member.■ His spiky black and white hair blew softly in the wind. His silver eyes just glared at Kyubi with a chip on his shoulder. He showed a smile that revealed fangs.  
⌠I▓m Yue Blazer,■ the medium one spoke, ⌠I▓m 3rd seat of Squad 15 and also an ANBU member.■ Her waist length black and brown hair had a giant sapphire pearl near the end. Her pink eyes glowed a little like a cat▓s. He smile was that of a cat▓s as well, showing fangs.  
⌠And I▓m the Lieutenant of Squad 15,■ the smallest of the three spoke, ⌠I▓m in the academy and also am in Naruto▓s class, Rico Blazer!■ He took off his entire cloak, revealing a blue and cobalt shirt, light blue jean shorts, and a fox tail. He was around 6 with a smile that could make anyone be happy. He showed a fang in the smile. His cobalt hair had wolf ears in it. His eyes were a mix of emerald and cobalt.  
⌠Your lieutenant▓s a kid?■ Kyubi pondered to the older two.  
⌠He may not look like it, but he▓s been the lieutenant for a year now. He finished the Soul Academy in just an hour, and clobbered me to claim the title of Captain,■ Loki replied, ⌠And I▓ll do whatever you want, milady.■ He kissed Kyubi▓s left hand, causing Kyubi and Yue to blush. Yue proceeded to beat Loki up. Kyubi covered Rico▓s ears so he wouldn▓t hear the words coming from Yue▓s mouth.  
⌠You damn, lecherous, no-good BASTARD!!!!■ Yue roared as she finished pounding Loki flat.  
⌠Sloorie...■ Loki slurred as some of his teeth fell out and one stuck to a live nerve.  
Kyubi knelt down to Loki.  
"You and me... in your house... in bed tonight..." she whispered to him, earning a perverted grin and chuckle from a now fully recovered Loki.  
⌠His Soul Reaper form is really an eight tailed wolf with the tails of a fox,■ Yue described Rico▓s spirit form as she turned back to Kyubi and Rico.  
⌠Nii-san and Nee-chan are exaggerating me again,■ Rico said, ⌠Come on, wakey-wakey eggs and bacy!!!■ He proceeded to shake Naruto. Naruto groaned as he stirred awake. Kyubi jumped into Naruto just as he fully woke up.  
⌠Where am I?■ Naruto asked.  
⌠Kohona,■ Rico replied.  
⌠Hm? Rico? What are you doing here?■ Naruto asked.  
⌠We got some results on a DNA test,■ Yue said as she tossed Naruto a scroll, ⌠Turns out, we▓re related to you.■ Naruto read the scroll. He stared at the three.  
⌠So my mom┘ was your sister?■ Naruto asked Yue.  
She face faulted before hitting Naruto on the noggin.  
⌠I was here Niece, you dunce!■ Yue hissed like a cat.  
⌠Ne-chan, don▓t hurt ototo!■ Rico ordered, ⌠Go do 500 laps around this tree while repeating the Soul Reaper Oath until you finish.■ ⌠Yes, Lieutenant,■ Yue sighed before running around the tree behind Naruto.  
⌠How come your sister listens to your orders?■ Naruto asked.  
⌠She▓s your nii-san now too, Naruto,■ Rico replied before hugging him.  
⌠My what?■ Naruto asked.  
⌠It means ▒sister,▓ Naruto-chan,■ Loki said as he hugged the blond, ⌠You are now a member of the Blazer Clan.■ Yue walked over the Rico since she finished her laps.  
⌠Up-si-daisy!■ Yue said as she put Rico on her back.  
Loki helped Naruto get on his back.  
⌠Go!■ Rico yelled.  
The two ANBU ran across the village to their home with the two children laughed and cheered their carrier on. And later that night, Loki and Kyubi were in bed with each other... if thou knoweth what I mean... Rico was dreaming about being in a big field in a rocking chair, sipping lemoade and reading the newspaper.  
"The Electabuzz won again..." dream Rico muttered as he rocked his chain faster.

* * *

A bit perverted in the last bit and I got the rocking chair from Family Guy...

Next Time:

Momo Hinamori: I am here with my friend, Hanataro, to train Naruto and Rico in Kido training next chapter!


End file.
